Solas
Solas is an elven apostate Hedge mage, an expert on the Fade and companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition. He is a potential romance option for a female elven Inquisitor only. At the end of Dragon Age: Inquisition, it was revealed that Solas is in fact the Dread Wolf. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition When Solas witnesses the Breach, he seeks out and joins the Inquisition, knowing that he will be able to provide knowledge on the Fade that others simply will not. Solas appears with Varric Tethras in Haven following the opening of the Breach. He helps The Inquisitor seal a small rift, and then follows them to the Breach itself to attempt to close it. Following the attempt, with the Breach still active but stable, Solas spends the bulk of the next three days tending to the unconscious Inquisitor and keeping their mark from killing them. Following the destruction of the Inquisition's base in Haven, Solas explains the elven origins of the Elder One's orb weapon to the Inquisitor. He elaborates that the orb is called a Foci, which was used to channel ancient magics. He then directs the Inquisitor to the new headquarters of Skyhold, in the Frostback Mountains. Later on, Solas asks the Inquisitor for aid in rescuing a Spirit of Wisdom who had been summoned to the physical world by mages against its will. Upon finding the spirit in the Exalted Plains, Solas discovered the mages who had summoned it had turned the spirit against its nature to protect themselves from bandits, transforming it into a pride demon. Destroying the binding pillars reverted the demon into a feminine humanoid form. As the spirit passes, Soals turns his anger on the mages. The Inquisitor can either talk him down or permit him to murder the group. Solas then leaves the party and returns to Skyhold. In the Temple of Mythal, Solas and the elven Temple Keeper Abelas explain the history of the fall of Arlathan, as well as the true origins of Vallaslin. In a post-epilogue conversation, it is revealed that Solas is responsible for the Elder One obtaining the destructive orb he wields against the Inquisition. Furthermore, it is revealed in this conversation with Flemeth that Solas is in fact known to her as the Dread Wolf, and that they are old friends. Solas gave the orb to Corypheus seeking to unlock its true power, because he was unable to due to being too weak after awakening from his long slumber. Recognizing that he deserves punishment, but deeming himself too prominent to be killed, Solas admits that "I should pay the price, but the People, they need me." Following this exchange, Flemeth embraces him in disappointment and apologizes to Solas, only to appear to die suddenly. It is unclear what actually happens after this, but it appears to show Flemeth's essence transferring into Solas' body. Trespasser Two years after Corypheus' defeat, Solas has amassed a network of spies and agents large and capable enough to hinder the Qunari. Many of his spies are also planted in the Inquisition which is how he uncovered the Qunari plot to invade southern Thedas. He disrupted the plot by having his agents discreetly help the Inquisitor uncover the Qunari invasion. Qunari invaders, the Dragon's Breath, have pursued him as an agent of Fen'Harel but Solas proved elusive as he has complete control of the Eluvians and has grown so much in power that he can petrify foes with a thought. The Inquisitor is drawn in to investigate their former companion's situation, and learns that Solas is in fact the Dread Wolf himself and that he has been making use of his own spies and agents in the Inquisition to highlight the Qunari threat and check the Qun's own Inquisition agents. After petrifying the last of the Qunari invasion force, Solas temporarily calms the Anchor to allow them time to talk. He reveals to the Inquisitor how he fought back against the Evanuris after they betrayed and murdered Mythal, in his words the one elven god who served as a voice of reason, who cared for and loved her subjects. As punishment he erected the Veil and banished the Evanuris to the Beyond, despite the irrevocable damage wrought across Elvhenan as a result. He has since vowed to walk the solitary path of the Din'Anshiral in order to restore the elven people regardless of the cost to Thedas, and he cannot be swayed even if romanced. Solas also reveals that he did not turn the Orb of Destruction over to Corypheus; rather that his agents left the foci where the Venatori would find it and return it. He had hoped Corypheus would be destroyed trying to unlock it and he would be free to enter the Fade with the Anchor, remove the Veil and restore the world of the elves. All of this activity had occurred in the year previous to the establishment of the Inquisition, as Solas had slumbered in 'dark and dreaming sleep" until then while the orb amassed power. He warns the Inquisitor about the inevitability of an organization as large as the Inquisition becoming corrupt, and that it in fact already has, before the time Solas has bought to converse runs out and the Anchor becomes unendurable. As the Inquisitor doubles over in pain they can declare that they will either stop Solas's plan or redeem him and show him that the world that exists now is worth saving. Then he uses his magic to disintegrate the Inquisitor's left forearm, preventing the Anchor from killing them. He instructs them to enjoy what time they have left before departing once more. With high approval he is far more fulsome in his explanations, and if romanced he calls the Inquisitor "my love," kisses her one last time, and tells her he will always remember her before he walks away. If friendly and seeking to redeem him, Solas will tell a befriended Inquisitor that he looks forward to being wrong again, and asks them to take his hand so he may remove the mark. If the Inquisitor's approval with Solas is low and/or they express no interest in asking him about what is going on, he curtly explains his nature and purpose, tells them their mark is killing them and removes their arm much more roughly, saying only that their death would cause unnecessary problems. He also notes that he alone would have been able to bear the Anchor without dying. Depending on dialogue choices, he will confirm to the player that he's stronger now than he was when they met. If the Inquisitor has gathered enough evidence, they can call him out on being Fen'Harel instead of hearing it from Solas himself. Solas replies that it was well done. Romance Solas is a potential love interest for female elven Inquisitors. Flirtation may begin almost immediately following the Inquisitor's awakening in Haven after stabilizing the Breach. The first chance to kiss Solas occurs during a conversation with him in the Fade version of Haven following the establishment of Skyhold, if flirt options have been taken. Pursuing Solas' personal quest, "All New, Faded for Her," may also bolster his approval of the Inquisitor or else break off the romance, depending on the outcome and dialogue options chosen. At this point, the player can choose to officially begin a romance with Solas. Following events at the Temple of Mythal, Solas may ask to spend more time with the Inquisitor, culminating the romance. Though he does not have a specific gift for the Inquisitor, Solas offers her the truth of the nature of vallaslin to show that she is important to him and deserves to know. He also offers to remove the Inquisitor's vallaslin, which the player can accept or reject. In the end if you decide to perform the ritual or not he will tell you what you had was real. Trespasser If Lavellan re-affirms her relationship with Solas and attempts to convince him to abandon his plan, Solas will comment mournfully that she has shown him that this world does have value and that he will never forget her. Afterwards, Lavellan continues to have dreams of her love watching her in the fade but every time she reached out to him, he vanished. Still Lavellan searches, dreams and waits, for a way to change the Dread Wolf's heart. Killed Victims *Countless Ancient elves *Flemeth *Viddasala Allies *The Inquisitor (Determinant) *Flemeth *Spirits *Spirit of Wisdom *Hawke *Alistair *Teryn Loghain *Stroud Enemies *Demons *Corypheus *Samson *Viddasala *Calpernia *The Inquisitor (Determinant) *Cassandra Pentaghast *Varric Tethras *Iron Bull *Sera *Blackwall *Cole *Vivienne *Dorian Pavus *Leliana *Cullen *Josephine Montilyet *Morrigan *Red Templars *Rebel Mages Category:Elves Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Magic Category:Inquisition Members Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Inquisitor Companions Category:Apostates Category:Love Interest Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed